Love In Summer Holiday
by Hikaru Kisekine
Summary: Rin yang dijuluki Unlucky Girl akan menjalani liburan musim panas dengan si Guru privat yang dijuluki Perfect Boy. Bagaimana kelanjutannya?


Author: Saya kembali! =w=/

Rin: Kebiasaan, buat fic baru mulu! Udah gitu, banyak yang belum dilanjutin lagi! *nunjuk tumpukan fic Author

Len: Setuju! Seenggaknya, bayar kita 'kek!

Author: Pake apa? Daun? Uang Author lagi ditabung buat cosplay.

Rin: Nih author bisa nabung juga 'ya? Cosplay apa?

Author: Bisalah kalau niat. Cosplay'in Lenny =w=

Len: Cosplay'in aku?! Bukannya Author cewek 'ya?! *nunjuk Author

Author: _Crossdress_ boleh dong? Lagian, kalau wignya Lenny 'kan gak mahal dan gak susah ngerawatnya. Dah ah, kok malah jadi ngobrol! Mending langsung mulai aja! Bacain Declamair dan warningnya, lalu langsung mulai!

RinLen: Iya, Author cerewet!

* * *

**Declamair:**

**Vocaloid punya Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha. Saya hanya meminjam karakter dalam cerita saja.**

**Warning:**

**Typo, gaje, dan lain sebagainya.**

* * *

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Hari yang cerah di hari pertama liburan musim panas. Matahari bersinar cerah, burung yang berkicau, benar-benar suasana yang nyaman untuk bersantai di pagi ini.

"RIIIIINN! BANGUN!"

Yah, mungkin tak semua rumah damai. Salah satunya, kediaman keluarga Kagami yang ramai di pagi yang cerah ini.

_BRAAAAK_

"RIN! BANGUN!"

Teriakkan sang Nyonya Kagami menggema di seluruh rumah. Namun, anaknya yang dipanggilnya hanya meringkuk di atas kasur sembari merapatkan selimutnya. Wajah sang Ibu mulai berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman licik melihat reaksi anaknya itu.

"Yah… Kalau tak bangun, jeruk-jerukmu akan _Kaa-san_ HANCURKAN," ucap _Kaa-san_, Lenka Kagami, dengan wajah tenang dan penekanan pada kata 'hancurkan'.

_SRAAAK_

"JANGAAANN!" pekik gadis di balik selimut yang langsung bangun setelah mendengar ucapan dari ibunya, Rin.

"Bangun dan bersiaplah. Jangan lama-lama, Guru privatmu akan datang!" kata Kaa-san sambil berlalu keluar kamar Rin. Rin terdiam sejenak.

"Guru privat untuk apa?" tanya Rin heran. Otaknya berusaha mengingat alasan kenapa dirinya harus ikut les privat.

"Memangnya berapa nilai pelajaranmu 'hah? Rata-rata nilainya 5 kebawah! Apanya yang bisa dibanggain? Kalau terus begini, pasti kamu gak naik kelas!" jelas_ Kaa-san_ sembari menoleh pada Rin yang mukanya memucat.

'Mampus! Kaa-san udah lihat kertas ulangan yang selalu kusembunyiin di dalam laci lagi! Kalau begini caranya, gimana aku bisa dapetin pacar buat taruhan sama si Miku?!' batin Rin yang sibuk berpikir.

"Cepat mandi, Guru privatmu akan datang 1 jam lagi," ucap Kaa-san. Rin menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap _Kaa-san_ yang sedang memunguti baju-baju kotor Rin yang berserakan di seluruh kamar itu.

"Kok cepet banget 'sih?!" protes Rin dengan tampang kesel dan kusutnya.

"Guru privatnya anak temen _Kaa-san_. Lagian, katanya dia seumuran 'kok sama kamu. Udah, dari pada banyak tanya, mending mandi!" perintah_ Kaa-san_ sambil keluar kamar.

Rin hanya mendengus kesal sembari melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Liburan musim panas bersama seorang Guru privat. Tak bisa cari pacar untuk memenangkan taruhan dengan Miku. Lengkap sudah penderitaan Rin.

* * *

Rin segera turun ke lantai satu setelah mendengar teriakkan_ Kaa-san_ yang memintanya untuk membuka pintu rumah karena ada tamu. Rin turun sembari mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah karena keramas dengan handuk kecil.

Rin membuka pintu dengan tampang kesal dan penasaran, seperti apa sosok sang Guru privat yang katanya seumuran dengannya.

Dan Rin hanya terdiam membatu saat menatap sosok di hadapannya itu. Seorang pemuda berambut _honeyblonde_ dengan iris _aquamarine_ yang ditutupi dengan kacamata bingkai tipis.

'Oh, _Kami-sama_, jika ini mimpi jangan bangunkan aku. Nih cowok kayak _Barbie_ banget! Tipeku sangat!' batin Rin dengan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Rin Kagami?" ucap sang pemuda sambil menatap Rin dengan wajah datarnya. Rin sedikit terlonjak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"I-iya!" ucap Rin spontan karena baru tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Boleh saya masuk?" tanya pemuda itu sopan. Rin hanya mengangguk cepat dan memberi jalan untuk pemuda itu masuk.

'ARG! Kenapa_ Kaa-san_ gak cerita, kalau Guru privatnya keren begini?! Kalau tahu begini 'kan aku bisa dandan dulu!' batin Rin.

Pemuda itu memasuki rumah keluarga Kagami dan duduk setelah dipersilahkan oleh Rin. Tak lama,_ Kaa-san_ Rin keluar dan berbincang sebentar dengannya.

"Jadi, kamu Len anaknya Lily 'ya?" tanya _Kaa-san_ Rin dengan senyum. Pemuda yang dipanggil Len itu hanya mengangguk singkat.

"Wah… jadi merepotkan. Tolong ajarkan anak tante 'ya. Tante jadi gak enak ganggu liburan musim panasmu," lanjut_ Kaa-san_ sembari menggaruk pipinya karena sedikit kurang enak dengan Len.

"Tak apa 'kok. Lagipula, di rumah juga gak ada kerjaan. Sebenarnya,_ Kaa-san_ memaksa untuk menyuruhku tinggal di sini untuk sementara. Tapi, nanti merepotkan," jelas Len dengan sebuah senyum yang agak canggung.

"Eh? Gak apa 'kok! Justru bagus kalau kamu nginep, kamu bisa ngajarin Rin lebih banyak lagi! Nanti tante minta Lily untuk bawakan barang-barangmu untuk menginap ya?" kata _Kaa-san_ dengan semangatnya.

"Maaf merepotkan ya, Tante," balas Len, masih dengan senyumnya yang tadi.

"Ya sudah, kalian langsung belajar saja di kamar Rin. Nanti tante yang urus," ucap_ Kaa-san_.

Rin pun segera bangkit dan menuju kamarnya diikuti Len di belakangnya. Mereka menaiki tangga dalam keadaan canggung. Sebenarnya, Rin merasa _familiar_ dengan wajah Len. Entah kenapa…

* * *

Rin membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk diikuti Len. Lalu menutupnya setelah Len masuk. Mereka pun duduk di lantai yang ditutupi karpet berwarna kuning dengan sebuah meja bundar kecil di hadapan mereka. Suasana kembali sunyi.

"Pertama pelajaran apa?" Suara Len memecah keheningan dan juga lamunan Rin. Rin segera menoleh ke Len yang berada di hadapannya. Dan Rin mendapati Len yang sedang menatapnya sembari menopang wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Um… Apa 'ya…?" kata Rin sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya karena bingung. Yah, wajar bingung. Nilainya yang merah 'kan semua mata pelajaran.

"Gak usah terlalu canggung, kita seumuran 'kan?" tanya Len masih dengan posisinya yang tadi dengan senyumnya.

"I-iya 'sih… Tapi… nilaiku yang merah 'kan semua mata pelajaran…" ucap Rin berusaha menahan malu. Malu karena membuka aibnya sendiri.

"Oh…" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Len. Rin makin merasa terpuruk dan makin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Dan keheningan yang cukup lama pun terjadi di kamar Rin, karena Rin dan Len sama-sama sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

* * *

**Rin P.O.V**

Bagus, sekarang aku terjebak di kamarku sendiri dengan seorang pemuda yang bisa membuatku meleleh kapan saja! Tapi, rasanya pernah dengar nama 'Len' deh. Tapi, di mana 'ya?

"Hei, Rin," panggil Len padaku. Aku segera mengangkat wajahku dan aku mendapati wajah Len yang sudah berada di hadapanku. Jaraknya… cuma beberapa senti…

_BLUSH_

Aku segera mundur ke belakang hingga punggungku menyentuh dinding, setelah menyadari situasi. Wajahku panas! Mendidih! WUAAHH!

"A-apa…?" tanyaku masih dengan wajah merahku. Dia hanya memasang senyumnya. ARGH… Aku bisa meleleh!

"Tak apa. Kenapa mundur?" tanyanya masih dengan senyum.

Kenapa mundur katanya? Apa ia tak sadar kalau wajahnya terlalu dekat denganku?! Wajar 'kan kalau aku mundur secara _reflek_?

"W-wajahmu terlalu dekat tahu!" jawabku sedikit berteriak.

Len hanya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiriku. Lalu duduk bersila di hadapanku. Mau apa lagi dia?! Jantungku bisa copot!

"Justru itu, aku tanya kenapa?" ucapnya dengan senyum miring.

"Wajahmu terlalu dekat. Wajar 'kan kalau aku mundur?!" balasku. Ia terkekeh pelan. Panas! Panas! Kenapa kamar ini jadi panas banget? Seingatku, aku sudah nyalakan AC.

"Memang wajar 'sih. Habis, kau dari tadi hanya diam, tak menyebutkan pelajaran pertama yang akan kuajarkan," ucap Len memberi alasan.

"Yah… Aku 'kan bingung," balasku.

"Gak usah bingung. Santai saja. Lagi pula, liburan musim panas masih lama. Jadi, selama itu aku akan mengajarimu," ucap Len santai.

"Iya 'sih. Bisa mundur sedikit? Aku mau ambil buku," pintaku padanya, karena ia duduk bersila tepat di hadapanku, hingga tak ada ruang gerak untukku.

"Aku saja yang ambil. Di dalam laci 'kan?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk.

Sementara Len mengambil buku, aku segera pindah posisi di hadapan meja bundar tadi. Setidaknya, aku harus sedikit menghargai kemauannya untuk mengajariku belajar.

_PLUK_

Aku segera menoleh ke atas saat merasakan sentuhan di atas kepalaku. Dan benar saja, Len memukul pelan kepalaku dengan buku pelajaranku. Aku langsung mengambilnya dan membukanya asal di atas meja, sementara Len duduk di hadapanku sembari menopang dagu.

"Yang tak kau mengerti, tanya saja. Jangan sungkan," ucapnya. Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Dan pelajaran hari pertama pun dimulai dari pelajaran Matematika yang membuatku pusing setengah hidup!

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin tertidur pulas di atas meja karena terlalu lelah berpikir. Wajar 'sih, Rin sudah berkutat dengan rumus-rumus Matematika dari pagi hari hingga sekarang, malam hari. Rin hanya istirahat saat disuruh belanja, makan dan mandi saja. Jarang juga bisa melihat Rin yang semangat belajar.

Len menggendong Rin yang tertidur di atas meja itu untuk dipindahkan ke kasurnya. Rin sedikit berontak saat tubuhnya diangkat oleh Len, walau matanya masih terpejam.

Len meletakkan tubuh Rin di atas kasurnya dan menyelimuti Rin dengan selimut bermotif jeruk milik Rin. Len menyibakkan poni Rin yang menutupi wajah Rin dan mengecup pelan kening Rin.

"_Oyasumi nasai_, Rin-_chan_," bisik Len pelan. Kemudian berjalan menuju keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan agar Rin tak terbangun.

* * *

Mentari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Membuat Rin yang tertidur, terbangun karena matanya mendapat sorotan matahari. Rin duduk di atas ranjangnya dan mengucek matanya. Lalu, memandang ke seisi kamarnya.

'Bukannya semalam aku ketiduran di atas meja 'ya? Kok bisa ada di sini? Siapa yang mindahin?' batin Rin bingung.

_Sukiyo kirai wakannai, kirai! _

_Sukida igai arienai, sukida!_

_Sukiyo kirai wakannai, tomarenai!_

_Suki kirai!_

Mendengar _handphone_nya yang berbunyi, Rin segera mengambilnya dan membuka SMS yang terdapat di sana. Senyum Rin merekah saat mengetahui siapa si pengirim pesan, Miku.

**From: Miku**

**To: Rin**

**Rin-**_**chan!**_**! Aku main ke rumahmu 'ya! Oh ya, jangan lupa taruhan kita. Kalau kau tak berhasil mendapatkan pacar selama musim panas ini, kau harus mentraktirku belanja! Kan kalau Rin-_chan_ punya pacar, kita bisa **_**double date**_** XD**

Rin tersenyum miring saat membaca pesan singkat dari Miku. Dan dengan cepat, jari Rin mengetikkan balasannya.

**From: Rin**

**To: Miku**

**Oke, tapi di rumahku ada Guru privatku. Jadi, tolong jangan bicara terlalu keras. Soal taruhan, aku gak yakin. Soalnya,_ Kaa-san_ ku mengurungku di rumah selama liburan untuk belajar bareng Guru privatku yang menginap ini. **_**Double date**_**? Yang ada, aku yang ngiri ngeliat kemesraanmu dengan Shion-**_**senpai**_**!~ XO Cepat datang ya! :D**

Setelah membalas pesan Miku, Rin segera bangkit dan mandi untuk bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan sahabatnya itu.

* * *

Rin membuka pintu dengan semangatnya saat mendengar bel. Dan Rin mendapati sahabatnya sedang tersenyum manis.

"_Ohayou_ Rin-_chan_!" sapa Miku dengan manisnya.

"_Ohayou mo_, Miku-_chan_! Ayo, masuk. Ada yang mau aku ceritakan!" ucap Rin semangat.

Rin dan Miku pun berjalan menuju kamar Rin sambil melewati Len yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tamu sambil melirik pada Rin dan Miku.

Rin dan Miku duduk berhadapan untuk saling bertukar cerita seperti biasa.

"Jadi, siapa Guru privatmu?" tanya Miku membuka pembicaraan.

"Namanya, Len Kagamine. Dia anak teman _Kaa-san_ ku," jawab Rin singkat.

"Len Kagamine? Anak kelas 9-1 itu?" tanya Miku lagi dengan antusias.

"Kau kenal?" tanya Rin balik. Miku mengangguk mantap.

"Dia termasuk siswa teladan. Nilainya hampir sempurna diseluruh mata pelajaran. Banyak siswi yang menyatakan perasaan padanya namun ditolak dengan dinginnya. Aku tak menyangka, dia akan jadi Guru privatmu. Dia mengajar seperti apa?" tanya Miku setelah menjelaskan panjang lebar. Rin memasang pose berpikirnya.

"Biasa saja 'sih. Tapi, dia gak dingin 'kok. Justru baik," ucap Rin.

"Masa 'sih? Mayu si Idola Sekolah saja ditolaknya," ucap Miku tak percaya.

_TOK TOK TOK_

"Masuk," ucap Rin mempersilahkan masuk orang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Pintu pun terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Len dengan tampang datarnya.

"Hari ini libur belajarnya 'ya?" pinta Rin dengan senyum memohon.

"Harus 'ya?" tanya Len datar. 'Nih cowok cepet banget 'sih _mood_nya berubah!' pikir Rin.

"Aku kedatangan temanku. Lagi pula, liburan 'kan masih panjang. Masih banyak waktu untuk belajar," ucap Rin.

"Terserah kau saja," balas Len yang kemudian pergi sambil menutup pintu.

Rin dan Miku hanya diam melihat sikap Len itu.

"Tuh 'kan. Orangnya dingin banget," cibir Miku.

"Kemarin nggak. Kok _mood_nya gampang berubah 'ya?" ucap Rin dengan herannya.

Rin dan Miku hanya mengangkat bahu bersamaan, lalu melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka yang sempat terputus karena Len.

* * *

Setelah kepulangan Miku, Rin hanya tiduran di atas kasurnya sambil menyalakan _earphone_ dengan suara kencang dan menutup matanya untuk menghayati lagu yang diputar. Tanpa menyadari kedatangan Len yang langsung duduk di pinggir kasurnya itu.

Saat Rin membuka mata, Rin langsung duduk dan mengambil jarak dengan Len. Meski, Len masih memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kapan kau masuk?" tanya Rin sembari melepas salah satu _earphone_nya.

"Baru saja," jawab Len singkat.

"Setidaknya ketuk dulu," ucap Rin.

"Sudah 'kok," balas Len.

"Kau kenapa 'sih? Dari pagi kayaknya gak ada ekspresi banget," tanya Rin sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Len sembari mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Urusanku 'dong. Kan kau Guru ku. Setidaknya, kau bisa cerita padaku," ucap Rin sedikit kesal.

"Kalau pun kuberitahu. Kau hanya akan menjauh. Sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok, kita libur dulu belajarnya," ucap Len sembari berdiri membelakangi Rin.

"Kok gitu? Tadi 'kan udah gak belajar! Kalau ada masalah, cerita 'dong! Jangan pendam sendiri saja!" ucap Rin sedikit berteriak.

"Kalau aku cerita, itu pun tak akan aku ceritakan padamu. Aku hanya sedang malas," balas Len tanpa menoleh pada Rin.

"Lalu, kenapa kau ke sini?" tanya Rin lebih tenang.

"Untuk melihat keadaanmu saja," jawab Len menoleh sedikit ke arah Rin.

"Hei, kalau kau mau cerita, aku janji tak akan menjauhimu. Bagaimana?" tawar Rin sedikit memaksa.

Len menoleh pada Rin, lalu menghela nafas pasrah dan duduk kembali di pinggir kasur Rin. Rin pun ikut duduk di samping Len.

"Jadi, masalah apa?" tanya Rin.

"Perasaan," jawab Len sembari menunduk.

"Masalah cewek 'ya? Bukannya banyak yang suka padamu 'ya?" tanya Rin lagi.

"Mungkin. Aku malas mengurusi mereka," ucap Len pelan.

"Kayaknya, masalah kita sama 'ya? Bedanya, aku langsung patah hati," kata Rin dengan senyum sedih.

"Siapa?" tanya Len.

"Rahasia! Kalau mau tahu kasih tahu dulu nama cewek yang kau taksir itu!" kata Rin. Len hanya menggeleng.

"Sebaiknya, kau tidur. Besok kita belajar lagi. Kurasa, aku sudah lebih baik sekarang," ucap Len tersenyum lembut.

Rin hanya diam merona dan mengangguk pelan. Len bangkit berdiri dan mengelus puncak kepala Rin pelan.

"_Oyasumi_, Rin," ucap Len dengan senyum lembut.

"_Oyasumi mo_, Len," balas Rin.

Lalu, Len keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar Rin. Rin hanya tiduran di ranjangnya, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yang jelas, wajahnya kusut dan merah padam.

'Aku deg-degan… Perasaan apa ini? Tunggu, Miku bilang kalau kita jatuh cinta, rasanya nyaman dan deg-degan kalau dekat dengan orang tertentu… Dan aku baru merasakannya. Tapi… masa dengannya sih? Masa aku menyukai Len? Dia 'kan sudah menyukai gadis lain. Ini sama saja aku mengharapkan sebuah harapan kosong. Udah ah, dari pada mikir gak jelas mending tidur!'

Setelah berperang dengan pikirannya sendiri, Rin pun pergi tidur.

* * *

Esok paginya, Rin yang merasakan sentuhan hangat di pipinya segera membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dan sosok yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok Len yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

Langsung saja, wajah Rin merah padam tak karuan dan langsung salah tingkah.

"L-Len?!" pekik Rin sedikit gugup.

"_Ohayou_, maaf mengaggetkan," ucap Len dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"_Ohayou mo_, tak apa. Tapi, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Rin masih dengan wajah merah padamnya sembari merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sementara Len mundur sedikit.

"Hanya ingin memberitahu, kalau Tante Lenka ingin menginap di rumahku selama liburan musim panas ini. Jadi, kita di rumahmu berdua," jelas Len dengan senyumnya. Rin hanya menganga sebagai respon.

'Di rumah berdua dengan Len?! _Kami-sama_, tolong kuatkan hambaMu ini agar tak terpikat dengan pesonanya… Dia sudah punya cewek yang disukainya! Tak akan ada kesempatan untukmu Rin, sadar, sadar!' batin Rin dengan wajahnya yang memerah saat mendengar kabar itu dari Len.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Rin?" tanya Len sedikit khawatir.

"Yup, aku baik-baik saja! Ayo kita mulai belajarnya!" ucap Rin berusaha untuk terlihat bersemangat di depan Len.

"Mandi dulu sana," usul Len sedikit menyindir dengan senyum jahilnya.

"Iih~~ Keluar dulu sana!" usir Rin sembari mendorong Len keluar kamar.

Len pun keluar kamar sambil menahan tawanya. Sementara Rin yang berada di dalam kamar hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam.

Dan hari itu pun dihabiskan untuk belajar di kamar Rin selama seharian.

* * *

Hari-hari setelahnya Rin jalani dengan penuh semangat. Rin belajar terus menerus dengan giat. Ya, berkat Len juga 'sih.

Berkat Len yang mau dengan sabar mengajarinya, meski ia bertanya hal yang sama dua kali atau bahkan lebih. Dan hal itu membuat Rin makin menyukainya.

Bagi Rin, Len lebih dari seorang Guru privat. Len seperti sahabatnya, meski Rin mengharapkan lebih. Tapi, Rin sadar, kalau Len sudah menyukai gadis lain yang entah siapa namanya.

Tapi, kadang Rin bingung. Len sering cerita padanya tentang gadis yang disukai Len itu, meski tak menyebutkan nama. Tapi, kata Len, dia kenal dengan gadis itu sejak awal liburan musim panas tahun ini. Sementara, selama liburan musim panas ini, Len selalu berada di rumah Rin untuk menemaninya belajar. Justru hal aneh ini memberikan sebuah harapan kecil bagi Rin, meski Rin kadang galau sendiri jika memikirkannya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Rin makin menguasai mata pelajaran yang diajarkan oleh Len. Dalam menghitung, musik, tugas dan terutama seni. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, rasa suka Rin pun bertambah besar. Hingga perasaan itu kadang membuatnya takut untuk berpisah dengan Len. Berpisah jika sekolah masuk dan liburan musim panas ini berakhir.

* * *

Tiga hari sebelum liburan musim panas berakhir. Rin masih berkutat dengan soal bertuliskan huruf _kanji_ dari Len. Rin mengerjakannya dengan serius dan dengan cepat.

"Selesai!" ucap Rin semangat. Rin langsung menatap Len yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

Rin melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Len. Dan itu membuat Len tersadar dari lamunannya.

"lamunin apa? Gadis yang kau taksir 'ya? Gak baik 'loh melamun di siang hari! Oh ya,ini, sudah selesai!" ucap Rin menyerahkan kertas soalnya pada Len.

Len mengambil kertas soal itu dan mengenakan kacamata bingkai tipisnya, lalu memeriksa tiap-tiap soal dengan teliti. Rin sendiri sampai serius menatap Len penuh harap dengan hasil kerjanya kali ini. Hingga beberapa peluh menuruni keningnya, saking seriusnya menanti respon Len atas jawabannya itu.

"Nilaimu meningkat pesat," ucap Len dengan senyum puas sembari melepas kacamatanya.

"YAY! AKU LULUS! _ARIGATOU_ LEN!" pekik Rin dengan riangnya hingga tak menyadari kalau dia secara _reflek_ memeluk Len dari belakang. Hingga Len _blushing_.

"Rin," panggilan Len membuat Rin sadar dari perbuatannya dan segera melepas pelukannya.

"_G-gomenasai_!" ucap Rin sembari membungkuk berkali-kali.

Len hanya tersenyum tipis dan berdiri dari posisinya, menyamai pandangannya dengan Rin yang juga berdiri sambil beberapa kali membungkuk sambil meminta maaf.

"Tak apa 'kok," ucap Len dengan senyum manis.

"Uh…" Rin hanya diam sembari menunduk. Len yang menyadari perubahan sikap Rin segera mengangkat wajah Rin. Dan mendapati pipi Rin yang basah oleh air mata.

"Hei, kenapa menangis?" tanya Len panik. Len segera membersihkan air mata Rin dengan tangannya. Rin menggeleng pelan.

Karena panik, Len langsung memeluk Rin yang membuat Rin kaget. Tapi, Rin justru membalas pelukan itu dan menangis makin kencang di dada Len. Len hanya mengelus puncak kepala Rin untuk menenangkannya, karena tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain itu untuk menenangkan Rin. Ditambah, Len tak tahu alasan kenapa Rin menangis secara tiba-tiba.

Setelah isakan Rin reda, Len melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Rin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Len pelan. Rin hanya menunduk.

"Patah hati itu sakit," ucap Rin. Len sedikit tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Rin.

"Memang, aku mengerti 'kok," ucap Len pelan dengan pandangan _intens_.

"Siapa Gadis yang kau sukai?" tanya Rin dengan pandangan penasaran. Ya, sangat penasaran. Hingga beberapa kali Rin memimpikan Len yang jalan dengan gadis lain.

Len menatapnya sebentar. Sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis dan mencium Rin di bibir dengan pelan. Dan melepaskannya. Wajah Rin sudah merah sekarang.

"J-jadi… a-aku o-orangnya?" tanya Rin gugup. Len mengangguk.

"Maaf, aku mengambil _First Kiss_-mu," kata Len sedikit menunduk.

"Tak apa 'kok. Justru aku senang!" ucap Rin dengan senyumnya. Len langsung menatap Rin tak percaya.

"Yakin?" tanya Len.

"100%. Perlu bukti?" tanya Rin menantang.

Len mengangguk, Rin langsung mengecup pelan bibir Len dan menjauhkannya. Len hanya bisa membatu.

"Sudah percaya?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk dengan senyumnya yang biasa.

"Dunia memang aneh," ucap Len sedikit terkekeh.

"Aneh kenapa?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"Tak apa, bukan apa-apa 'kok," balas Len dengan senyum.

"J-jadi… kita...p-pacaran…?" tanya Rin dengan rona merah.

Len mengangguk singkat. Rin langsung tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Len.

Cinta di liburan musim panas dari seorang _Unlucky Girl_ dan _Perfect Boy_.

* * *

***Omake***

**Normal P.O.V**

Rin menyususri lorong kelasnya dengan senyum sumringah di wajahnya yang manis. Pita putih besar miliknya melambai mengikuti pergerakan Rin. Liburan musim panas berlalu. Liburan yang berkesan bagi Rin.

Liburan yang mungkin kata orang membosankan karena hanya belajar di rumah, tapi, bagi Rin liburan kali ini sangat menyenangkan. Ya, sangat menyenangkan karena Len.

Rin menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan mading sekolah. Mading itu dipenuhi oleh banyak siswa-siswi yang penasaran dengan berita yang tertulis di sana, termasuk Rin.

Dengan susah payah, Rin menerobos lautan siswa itu untuk dapat berdiri di barisan paling depan agar mudah membaca berita yang terpajang di sana.

Saat Rin tiba di depan mading, Rin segera membacanya dan berita itu membuat wajah Rin menjadi semerah buah tomat yang baru matang.

**Hot News!**

**Kagamine Len si _Perfect Boy_ dikabarkan menjalin hubungan dengan Kagami Rin si _Unlucky Girl_. Dan ada sebuah sumber yang mengatakan kalau Kagamine Len menginap di rumah Kagami Rin, juga bekerja sebagai Guru privat dari Kagami Rin yang selalu mendapat nilai merah itu. Apa berita ini benar? Hanya Tuhan dan yang bersangkutan yang tahu.**

Rin hanya bisa menunduk malu setelah membaca berita itu. Pasalnya, berita yang tertulis di sana adalah kenyataan seratus persen. Yah, Rin juga bisa merasakan tatapan menusuk dari beberapa siswi yang pastinya _fansgirl_-nya Len.

"Berita macam apa ini?"

Mendengar suara di sebelahnya, Rin segera menoleh dan mendapati Len yang berdiri di sebelahnya sambil menatap mading dengan pandangan kesal.

"L-Len…" panggil Rin pelan.

"Apa?" tanya Len yang langsung menoleh pada Rin. Rin hanya bisa _blushing_.

"S-siapa yang menulis berita ini…?" tanya Rin.

"Klub Koran," jawab Len singkat.

"M-maksudku… s-sumbernya…?" ulang Rin.

"Entahlah," jawab Len singkat, padat dan gak jelas.

Beberapa siswi berteriak tak karuan di belakang Rin dan Len. Sementara Rin hanya bisa menahan malu. Ingin rasanya, dirinya meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi dirinya segan dengan Len.

"Memangnya, kami tak boleh pacaran 'ya?" tanya Len sembari memeluk Rin dari belakang. Rin hanya bisa _blushing_ berat dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain saking kagetnya dengan perlakuan dan ucapan Len barusan.

"JADI, BERITA ITU BENAR?! KAU JUGA MENGINAP DI RUMAH KAGAMI-SAN?!" pekik seluruh siswa-siswi yang berada di sana.

"Ya," jawab Len singkat sambil merubah posisi kepalanya ke pundak Rin. Rin benar-benar mendidih sekarang.

"RIN-_CHAN_!" lengking sebuah suara di antara para siswa. Beberapa siswa memberi jalan pada si pemilik suara untuk lewat.

Dan terlihat seorang gadis berambut _teal_ semata kaki dengan gaya _twintail_ berlari ke arah Rin dan Len. Di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda berambut _ocean blue_ yang ikut menghampiri Rin dan Len sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kayaknya aku kalah taruhan 'deh," ucap si gadis _teal_ alias Miku dengan senyum manisnya.

"Apaan 'sih?!" protes Rin dengan gaya _tsundere_-nya.

"Yah… Aku sendiri kaget. Kukira, Len akan memilih salah satu dari _fansgirl_-nya, tapi, malah memilih gadis biasa yang dijuluki_ Unlucky Girl_. Sungguh diluar dugaanku," ucap Kaito, si pria _ocean blue_, kekasih dari Miku si gadis _teal_.

Len langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari pundak Rin dan menatap Kaito sinis.

"Memangnya tak boleh 'ya, _Nii-san_?" tanya Len dengan sinis sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada Rin.

"Boleh saja 'sih. Gak ada yang larang 'tuh!" ucap Kaito acuh tak acuh.

"Len, kau kenal Shion-_senpai_? Kok manggilnya '_Nii-san_' 'sih?" tanya Rin. Len mengangguk.

"Dia sepupuku," jawab Len singkat.

"Yah… Sepertinya, Miku-_chan_ akan menjadi saudara jauh dari Rin 'deh," ucap Kaito sambil ikutan memeluk Miku dari belakang. Miku hanya bisa _blushing_ dengan wajah sok cuek.

"HUUWWAAAAA!~~ SHION-SAMA!~~~~~" pekik siswi-siswi yang merupakan _fansgirl _Kaito. Kaito dan Len memang termasuk salah satu pria paling diincar di sekolah itu 'sih. Udah keren, pintar lagi.

"Mikirnya jauh amat 'sih?! Nikah aja belom!" ucap Rin yang _blushing_ berat karena ucapan asal Kaito.

"Seenggaknya, Minggu ini kita bisa _double date_," ucap Miku dengan senyum manis.

"_D-double date_?!" ucap Rin sedikit gagap.

"Bagus juga 'tuh," ucap Kaito.

"Bisa lepasin gak? Aku sama Rin-_chan_ mau ke kelas kami," ucap Miku dengan beberapa garis merah di pipinya.

Len dan Kaito hanya saling tukar pandang sebentar, sebelum akhirnya melepas pelukan mereka. Tapi, langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Rin dan Miku lalu mencium Rin dan Miku di bibir di depan para siswa-siswi yang mukanya kayak kepiting rebus karena menyaksikan adegan dari dua sejoli di depan mereka ini.

"HUUUWWWAAAAAAAA~~~~ SHION-SAMA DAN KAGAMINE-SAMA ~~~~"

Dan lirihan dari para siswi pun menghiasi pagi yang cerah di awal masuknya sekolah di musim panas pada tahun tersebut.

**Owari**

**A/N:** Yosh! Sudah selesai. Maaf kalau OOC dan banyak typo, saya rasa juga alurnya kecepatan. Jujur, fic ini tiba-tiba aja dateng 'pas saya lagi nge-galau, gara-gara Author sukanya sama cowo yang beda agama, padahal gak boleh. Tapi, semoga para readers sekalian senang. Dan terimakasih karena sudah membaca fic selingan ini. Akhir kata, Riview Please!


End file.
